Cosmic Caring
by Vampire Death Kiss
Summary: After his brutal defeat by a blue, bat-winged knight, an angel-like warrior is found in space and healed back to health by a mysterious light blond princess. How will he repay her selfless deeds? Cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this crossover! All characters belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Cosmic Caring: Chapter 1**

Deep within Gamble Galaxy, amongst the bright, flickering stars, a small winged creature floated, unconscious. The spherical creature's dark pink skin was gashed with deep cuts, his platinum-white armor was battered up with all sorts of scratches, dents, and scuffs, and his beautiful, feathery, white, angel-like wings were tattered and bloody. The dark pink puffball had lost the most enduring battle he had ever faced and suffered severely because of it.

For centuries, the puffball was sealed inside an ice-cold crystal prison due to his tremendous strength that was feared by many and that he used to his advantage. The small creature caused destruction to entire villages, cities, countries, and even, planets! One fateful day, he finally broke free from his wretched prison, only to find out that he was unsealed to fulfill the wish of another knight of his kind, which was to fight the greatest warrior of the galaxy.

The feathery winged warrior fought hard against the other knight, who had navy blue skin and the wings of a bat; but unfortunately, the blue knight proved himself the stronger opponent and defeated the lance-wielding warrior with his golden, spiked sword. The hot pink knight's title as the greatest warrior of the galaxy was stolen from him, he went into an explosive state, and he lay unconscious in outer space, left to slowly die a painful death.

Even unconscious, thoughts were constantly flowing through his mind. _All those years that I was sealed away, to be unsealed, but only so that I should die? Is this really the fate that destiny has brought me?_ he thought deep within his unconscious mind. There was so much that he had not been able to do, so much that he had missed out on; he could not possibly die now! His deep cuts were a discomfort to him, and he had an excruciating pain in his left arm, it felt as if he were being stabbed by a knife. He could sense death creeping up on him, and he believed that it was likely his time to meet his horrible fate. He was gradually wondering away from his life, gradually wondering away…

* * *

An enormous spaceship-like structure atop a rapidly speeding comet was shooting through the depths of a strange galaxy. Two star-like creatures, a yellow one and a blue one, were gazing at the wonders of this galaxy. The yellow one spotted a strange star-shaped planet adorned with rings. He pointed it out to the blue creature like him and exclaimed, "Hey, look at that cool-looking planet! It's shaped like a star!"

The blue star-like creature seemed unimpressed and replied, "Wow…we've seen much more unique planets in other galaxies!" He sighed out of boredom and continued to observe the galaxy. Minutes later, an odd sight within the galaxy caught his eye and he hurriedly told his yellow comrade. "Hey, there's something weird out there! You have to see it!"

The yellow guy mockingly told the blue guy, "Well, we've probably seen more unique sights in other galaxies!"

The blue guy became a bit angry at the jokingly-made remark, but pleaded with his yellow look-alike, "This isn't a planet; there is a living organism floating within this galaxy! Come on, look!"

"An organism? Show it to me!" the yellow guy remarked. The blue guy nodded and pointed at the peculiar being he was referring to. The creature was round, pink in color, and had what appeared to be feathered wings. The creature also seemed to have been beat up on, considering it looked worn, bloody, and was motionless. Floating by the creature was a sharp, pink, pointy weapon and a pink and white shield. Upon seeing the unusual discovery, the yellow guy exclaimed, "We should tell Mama about this!"

"Yeah!" the blue guy agreed. So the pair of star-like beings raced off to find their mother. They searched everywhere, from the kitchen to the bedroom to even the engine room, until they finally found her seated on the lovely terrain of the gardens. The beautiful woman, who appeared to be human, had long, flowing pale blond locks. Her skin was pale with rosy cheeks and pink lips, and she had pretty teal blue eyes, or at least that was the color of one of her eyes. Her other eye was completely concealed by lengthy bangs that covered nearly the whole right side of her face. She wore a floor length off-the-shoulder dress that matched the color of her eyes. She appeared to be deep in thought about something. The two star-like creatures yelled in unison at their mama, "Mama, mama! We have something important to show you!"

The woman swiveled her head to face the duo. "My luma children, what is so important?" she replied.

The yellow luma cried, "There's a weird creature floating in space!"

The woman, with a puzzled look on her face, responded, "Show me this creature." The lumas both nodded and led their human mother to the location that they were watching the galaxy. They found the being, motioned in the direction it was hovering, and shouted to their mama, "There it is! Out there!" The woman peered in the direction the luma duo was pointing at. Sure enough, she spotted the hot pink, masked being the lumas were referring to. Her face looked troubled as she noticed something else.

"The being appears as if it has been in some sort of terrible battle to the death, and it must be the loser. Poor creature, its wounds seem fatal," the woman pondered over what to do, then she stated to the pair of lumas, "Bring the wounded creature onto this observatory. Something must be done about its injuries."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Chapter 2 is finally here! Disclaimer:All characters belong to Nintendo, and all Kirby-related characters also belong to HAL Laboratory.**

* * *

**Cosmic Caring: Chapter 2**

The spherical hot pink creature slowly opened his eyes and jolted up from his slumber. He scanned over his surroundings and noticed that he was no longer floating in the still void of space. He then noticed that he was within a moderately-sized room that had walls plastered with a starry-night background and ruby-colored carpet. His gaze then shifted straight below him to find that he was in an seemingly enormous bed covered up by a soft sapphire blue comforter. The bed also had a towering canopy of a darker blue hue surrounding it. Realizing that he was amongst an unfamiliar environment, the warrior began to panic and pat his face with his gloved hands to make sure that an intruder did not remove his mask. When he felt the familiar cross-silted mask upon his face, he released a sigh of relief and relaxed, shifting himself back within the covers of the cozy bed.

As he lied in the bed, several questioning thoughts raced through his mind. _Where am I? Why am I here? How and why am I alive? How did I end up here? _His thoughts screamed to him. He stretched his feathery wings out in a horizontal position and took notice that the once bloodied, battered wings appeared to have healed some and had no traces of blood whatsoever on them. The creature pondered over the fact that someone has cleaned up his wings, and the bandages upon them were a dead giveaway that someone has nursed them. He then sat back up in bed and glanced at his arms. His left arm was also bandaged and in a sling. His bright pinkish red eyes widened as a thought struck him, _Has someone actually…RESCUED me from the depths of space and my inevitable death?_

Suddenly, the door burst open and a large orangey-pink star-like creature floated into view. The warrior and star fellow briefly locked onto each other's gaze, and then the star creature shook his sticks topped with sparkly rocks happily and let out a blissful shout of joy, "Mama! Our guest…he's awake!" The warrior's eyes became bowling ball wide as he thought about what this creature's mother could possibly look like. After all, she was probably star-shaped too, but possibly gigantic and horrifying. "He is? That's wonderful! I am coming in just a moment to meet him!" a medium pitched feminine voice replied back.

The chubby star creature's stomach growled, and he replied, "Man, I'm hungry! Well, I'm going to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Have fun meeting Mama!" With that, the star being made his way out the door. The warrior froze and had a worried look underneath his mask. What kind of creature was he about to meet? He was about to find out, because, stepping through the entrance to the room, was her.

The creature was a human female with long, light blonde hair covering one eye. The exposed eye was a teal color that matched her lengthy off the shoulder dress, she possessed pale skin, and she wore a platinum crown upon her head and had a platinum star-tipped wand in her right hand. The warrior's eyes became entranced by her alluring beauty, and a heavy blush was creeping upon his masked cheeks. The woman hovered over to the knight's side and gently asked him, "Are you feeling better?"

The warrior stared into her beautiful eye and replied in his deep masculine voice, "…I feel much better than I did out in that empty stillness…" He glanced down at his sling ridden arm, then back at the blond girl. "How…where…why…?" he asked in a poor attempt to find out what was going on, but the female interrupted him.

"I am Rosalina, protector of the cosmos. This place you are resting in is the bedroom of my home, the Comet Observatory. There is also a terrace, a fountain, a library, a kitchen, an engine room, and a garden. As for how and why you are here," the woman smiled at the knight and explained, "My luma children and I were soaring the vast expanses of the Gamble Galaxy. One of my children spotted you in your battered state and showed you to me. I could not leave such a pitiful being to die in the vacant vacuum of space. My children brought you onto the Comet Observatory, and I dressed up your deep wounds and washed off every bit of blood that I happened to see." The warrior slowly touched his mask with his right hand, feeling so exposed. As if reading his mind, Rosalina softly chuckled and said, "I did not remove your mask, however; it seems as if your mask has protected your face, and even if not, I did not want to intrude on you like that…" A sigh of relief escaped the knight, and then Rosalina continued,

"I must warn you about your left arm. It is in that sling because it is broken. It could take weeks for it to heal, so I suggest that you not get involved in strenuous activity. And as for why you are in this bed, I want you to sleep in my bed for awhile in order for you to fully heal from your severe injuries." Her brow furrowed and she asked the warrior a very important question, "You appeared to have gotten your injuries from a ferocious battle or even have been attacked by a monster. How did you accumulate such injuries?"

The warrior took a deep breath as he glanced into Rosalina's teal eye and replied, "Well, you are right about the ferocious battle part...," he fiddled with his right hand for a moment before he continued, "I suppose I must tell you the whole story. I am Galacta Knight, the greatest warrior of the Gamble Galaxy…or I WAS the greatest I should say, as I am no longer and I will explain why. Due to fear of my immense power, I was sealed away long ago. I thought I would spend eternity in that wretched prison of a crystal. One day, however; another great warrior made a brave wish to Nova to battle me to become stronger."

Rosalina inquisitively asked Galacta Knight, "Why didn't the warrior just wish to gain strength?"

Galacta Knight gazed into the distance and responded, "He is a very noble knight. Just wishing to be strong is too simple. An enduring battle with the most powerful of warriors truly shows a knight who believes in fairness and one who wants to prove that he has the high caliber of a great honorable fighter." He cleared his throat and continued his tale.

"After the warrior, who is a blue, bat-winged swordsman known as Meta Knight, made his wish, I was free from my encasing crystal. Little did I know that my sole purpose of being sealed was to fight another of my kind, and I was forced into a duel that I was not prepared for. I fought with every ounce of strength that I possessed, but this knight proved to be much stronger than I imagined. Lance beaming after slashing after Mach tornado, I attacked this warrior. Unfortunately, his uppercuts, sword beams, and Mach tornadoes proved to be too much, and I was tremendously defeated. Afterwards, I turned white and went into an explosive state, and I was left in space to die, all while Meta Knight returned to Popstar, with my title…and my dignity…" Galacta Knight drooped down into the covers in sadness.

Rosalina glanced at Galacta Knight with a twinge of sympathy for him. She softly spoke to him, "I am truly sorry for all of your misfortune. Unfortunately, with your devastating injuries, you will not be able to battle for quite some time. On the bright side, you may stay with my lumas and me until you are fully healed. You can go back to sparring with other fighters when that time comes."

Galacta Knight imagined being virtually helpless and dependent for years to come and shuddered at the thought, but he realized that he had no choice in the matter and needed to take the kind galactic princess's offer. He sighed and replied, "I accept your offer…and I must express my gratitude towards you for your selfless healing of my being. I owe you my life."

Rosalina chuckled a bit and responded, "It was my pleasure to help you. I could not live with myself if I left you to die such a horrible death." She closed her eyes a quick moment, and then she smiled at the warrior. "It is rather late. You need to rest in order to revive your strength and energy. We can converse more tomorrow." Galacta Knight nodded, and Rosalina told him, "Good night, and sleep well."

"Good night to you as well," Galacta Knight replied back. With a grin, Rosalina hovered out of the bedroom. Galacta Knight turned on his side and snuggled into the cuddly comforter, wrapping his feathery wings around him for warmth. He dozed off, but had one particular thought that kept him from fully diving into a deep slumber…

_I so hope that this gentle woman does not find out the whole story of why I truly was sealed away. She may end up loathing me…_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed! Be on the lookout for Chapter 3!**


End file.
